User talk:Spartian300
Althist Wiki http://althistory.wikia.com/wiki/Look_Out,_Sir!_Revised_(Map_Game) has just started and they want a move from you soon.Whipsnade (talk) 14:46, April 17, 2014 (UTC) NO, NO, NO PLZ! Spartian300 (talk) 15:01, April 17, 2014 (UTC) An Alternate 1992 Map Game The beginning of the future begins tomorrow Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 09:42, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Turn 3 is up. I'd hate for you to forget about this turn as well. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 01:10, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Multi-tasking. Sorry.Spartian300 (talk) 10:43, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Kazakhstan Dip: Japan is offered a free trade deal.Whipsnade (talk) 19:37, June 4, 2014 (UTC) I accpet. Spartian300 (talk) 09:52, June 5, 2014 (UTC) An Alternate 1992 (Map Game) There is war in Afghanistan and the game is heating up!Whipsnade (talk) 16:56, June 7, 2014 (UTC) The Sanguine Planet Confirmation time! You have to confirm in the game section.LieutenantMario (talk) 03:22, June 14, 2014 (UTC) THANK YOU! Thank you for joining The Ukraine Crisis (Map Game) as Dublin! Please spread the word that I need more mods and players! Thanks! Mapmaker023 (talk) 17:17, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Almost 2 The first turn is up . Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) Yeah, but what happened to Louisannia? I seem to have been turned into Acadia. Now I'm just confused. Spartian300 (talk) 08:20, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I change the name multiple times, sorry. You're now Occidentia. You may want to post before all the other North American countries have alliances with everyone except you. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) Okay. Spartian300 (talk) 12:39, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Sure. DannytheKing (talk) 16:17, July 8, 2014 (UTC) A friendly little reminder from good old France Hey Spar. Check the page. You got f***** by Brazil and Colombia. You lost. Peace! *French National Anthem Plays* For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 18:36, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Shattered Stars and Stripes It has beguneth! The 2nd American Civil War!JC Denton here. My vision is augmented. (talk) 22:12, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Alt 92 IT HAS BEGUN-- I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight You have been agressivly expanding the entire game. It has come time to teach you a lesson. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight AGGRESSIVELY EXPANDING? I'M TRYING REBUILD THE USA! and what about Maine? Spartian300 (talk) 21:47, September 8, 2014 (UTC) .....and to do so you have expand your nation. Maine was a similar culture group/geographical group. The Dakotas are several states away from your core I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight Treaties to end the North Eastern War If you want, we can sign a treaty. My terms below: I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight Treaty of Bufflo (Ends the New York-GLU War): #New York, New England, and the GLU end all hostlites between each other, #The GLU will offer partial reimbusment for the losses of New York and New England. #The City of Chicago will be leased to New York for 10 Years. #GLU will not expand it's borders, or make any attempt to expand his borders, for the next 5 years. Treaty of Toledo (Ends the GLU-Ohio War) #Ohio and the GLU end all hostlites between each other, #The GLU will offer partial reimbusment for the losses of Ohio #The GLU will recoginze Ohio's claim over Kentucky #'Ohio will receive Indiana.' Treaty of Chicago (Ends the Dakota-GLU war) #The GLU will offer partial reimbusment for the losses of Newly Formed Dakota Republic. #The GLU will offer partial reimbusment for the losses of Newly Formed Dakota Republic. #The GLU will make no attempts to influence, invade, or otherwise violate the soverntiy of the Newly Formed Dakota Republic. Treaty of Lansing (Ends the War as a whole) #The GLU will not influence another State for a period of 5 years. #The GLU will no longer request to be the sucssesor to Russia or the US security concil seat. #All treaties above will be respected. '''GLU Dip: '''We refuse to agree to these unlawful treaties. Spar i am allied with UN and Ohio so i cannot. At least condem it. Spartian300 (talk) 09:08, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Spar, I am really tempted to destroy you with this war. This treaty is incredably nice too you, as you are only losing 1 city and thats not even permenantly. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight Ohio would not agree to this treaty. We have put our '''sole '''extra demand in bold in the treaty. Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 13:00, September 9, 2014 (UTC) We didn't win by that much Sean. Unless things have changed and I collapsed him~Edge. He didn't. I will sign the New York-Dakota treaties, but not Ohio if he keeps adking for Indiana. Edge, EU joined my front. Incorporate them in the algo. No peace is accepted yet. Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 17:19, September 9, 2014 (UTC) I want Edge to have Chicago for 5 years, as it is a vital economic post. Spartian300 (talk) 07:32, September 10, 2014 (UTC) I logistically can't give you Michigan and Wisconsin. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight 10:59, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Why? Spartian300 (talk) 11:29, September 10, 2014 (UTC) RE: Stars and Stripes Very tempting offer. I am considering this. Also, according to the rules of the NY-EU-UN-OH-NC Coalition, if war breaks out between two nations(Example: Me and New York), the others can NOT join. This means EU and UN can't help NY should I attack it. Also, Neo-CSA is falling apart(Local left). All in all, a VERY tempting offer. I'd like to discuss this further on chat. Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 14:36, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Which Chat? Spartian300 (talk) 14:38, September 19, 2014 (UTC) I'm a Male. -Seiga What do you mean with make my move? You haven't declared yet. Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) I want to talk to you on MGW chat Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 14:44, September 21, 2014 (UTC) I need your side of the algorithim ~Edge I saw Edge's side of the algo, and that scared me. You're on your own. Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 15:22, September 21, 2014 (UTC) You aren't backing out of this Spar. You wanted to fight, you got your fight.Get on this chat ASAP. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight Get on chat please? Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) You piece of shit, you..... Spartian300 (talk) 23:04, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Cool it Spar. You lost. You are welcome to pick a New Nation AGAIN if you wish. Dude, I'm not gonna go into a war which destroys me. But also, rule #1: Don't trust people in Map Games. Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 05:36, September 22, 2014 (UTC) If you could get on the chat, that'd be great. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight Stay out of the tractor worldKingtrevor11 (talk) 13:10, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Why? Spartian300 (talk) 14:24, September 25, 2014 (UTC) The Dutch will to sell stier tractors in Briteninana nah. I will of be selling tractors. Spartian300 (talk) 14:39, September 25, 2014 (UTC) If you sart selling tractors you will be bought out ok Kingtrevor11 (talk) 16:12, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Tractor What's the name of your tractor company something dumb I bet anyways my can beat yours any days Kingtrevor11 (talk) 20:03, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Candican Tractors Inc,. Spartian300 (talk) 20:51, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Stier tractor company number one in the farming world candican tractor company last source:nbc Kingtrevor11 (talk) 22:14, September 25, 2014 (UTC) God stop this tractor madness. Also, for your information, Britannia feels that Canadica has the better tractors, and we buy their tractors Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 07:55, September 26, 2014 (UTC) dude MY TALK PAGE ASSFACE. YOU. ARE. BANNED. FROM. IT. Spartian300 (talk) 14:36, September 26, 2014 (UTC) You're banned. Stay away. Spartian300 (talk) 15:17, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Spar, you get a warning. Control your behavior. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ Ukraine Crisis So many reasons where do I begin? I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ peckerhead What? I think we need more players. Spartian300 (talk) 14:08, September 30, 2014 (UTC) you have issue kids you get mad alot at a game grow up Who is this? Spartian300 (talk) 14:25, September 30, 2014 (UTC) seu pior persadelo. Okay, one more time fatass. Spartian300 (talk) 14:30, September 30, 2014 (UTC) im the fatass? saids the 10 year old kid go to burgerking fatty. I believe I banned you, trevor, from my talk page for this reason. One more time, and I will request you be prem-banned. Spartian300 (talk) 14:35, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Jew ....WTF, YOU COMPLETE NAZI!!!!! YOU'Re BANNED FROM MY TALK PAGE. NEVER RETUEN!!! PS I ain't offended about being called a Jew. But as an insult? Spartian300 (talk) 15:00, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Last warning Spar. Not my job to babysit you. Whatever you did to piss this guy off stop it.Next time you join him I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ Edge, that's not fair! All Spar did was create a tractor company, and Kingtrevor just started being a dick. Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) What am I doing wrong here? Trevor here should be banned for harassing me. Spartian300 (talk) 17:45, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Ok thanks